


Sweetness

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sibling Incest, animal features, tennrikusou gets mentioned but its only background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a lazy morning, they enjoy each other.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: anonymous





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty as hell with writing but have this old piece I never published, happy birthday twins.

As usual, Tenn was the first to wake up. Even though it was a day off, the usual routine was hard to break so he stretched and purred softly. The warmth that embraced his arm groaned in response, but he didn’t wake up. Tenn smiled fondly and kissed the redhead that was drooling onto his shoulder. 

The day had just started, sun barely managed to touch the blinds of their room. Aware of the fact he could rest for longer, Tenn turned to face Riku and relaxed, trying not to wake his twin up. He loved observing the boy as he slept, so blissfully calm and beautiful. His fingers found their way to Riku’s fox ears and started rubbing them, making Riku automatically muzzle into his hand more. 

Tenn’s eyes drifted down, on the mark on Riku’s neck. It was the same mark that decorated him as well, proof of the affection of their alpha. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned in and kissed Riku’s mark. Leaving a trail of small kisses, he reached his twin’s collarbone and left a small hickey. Only then he heard a giggle slightly tinted with hints of sleepiness.

\- Good morning to you too, Tenn-nii…

\- Mm, good morning, Riku. Did you sleep well?

\- It’s too early to answer that…

Tenn laughed and kissed Riku’s neck again. The boy’s arms embraced him in a hug and Riku leaned in and started cleaning Tenn’s ears. Although pleasant, in his groggy state he was clumsy so it tickled. Before long Tenn was out of breath, yet unable to escape his twin’s grasp as he performed the morning cleaning routine. Only when Riku was satisfied he let Tenn move away, smiling smugly. So that’s how he wanted to play? Tenn’s tail moved with excitement as he pushed Riku down and smiled coyly.

\- Nasty foxes get paid back, you know~?

He was aware that making Riku laugh too much wasn’t wise, so Tenn devised another plan of revenge. As the other smiled triumphantly, certain of his victory, Tenn licked his lips and slowly moved down until he lingered just above Riku’s ear. He blew air into it, making him snap it immediately. Tenn smiled to himself. 

\- Don’t struggle or I won’t be able to clean you.

\- Then don’t blow into my ears, it feels weird!

Before Riku started pouting, Tenn caught the tip of his ear in his teeth and gently bit it. A small shudder underneath him almost made him purr with satisfaction. Releasing the ear, he started properly cleaning it, making sure to make it a little bit more sexual than necessary. The sweet scent that permeated the air told him that Riku was very much interested in this kind of play. He knew Riku’s scent well, they spent their heats together after all, but outside of heat it felt somehow different. More sensual and intimate. 

Done with one ear, he moved to the other, letting his own scent flow freely. He heard Riku inhale deeply as he tried to savor it as much as possible. Sougo was always saying that their scents mixed together were something out of this earth and Tenn was pleased to agree with him. He and Riku were meant to be together, inseparable from the birth. He felt the boy under him move to grind against his thigh. He finished the second ear with pulling at it with his teeth again, at which Riku moaned. He pulled away to look at his brother’s face and was met with a fervent gaze. 

Sex outside of heat was different. Sex between two Omegas was different. Even so, Tenn loved it all the same. He loved Riku. Their lips met and they kissed with vigor, only breaking up to take air. Between ripping their pajamas off themselves Tenn’s hands roamed all over every centimeter of Riku’s exposed skin. When they were both naked, Tenn yelped as his twin changed their positions and pushed him down into the mattress. Those red eyes filled with desire were making him shudder, pulling at his submission instinct.

\- I want to make Tenn-nii feel good…

His breath hitched a bit and Tenn smiled, embracing his brother’s neck.

\- I’m all yours, Riku.

He didn’t have to wait long. They were both hard and although self-lubrication wasn’t as heavy as with an alpha, it was enough to enjoy slight pull. Tenn’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Riku’s cock entering him slowly. His lips peppered Tenn’s face with kisses, making his heart overflow with fondness. He simply loved Riku, so much it almost hurt. Once he was fully sheathed, Riku left the last kiss on his neck and started moving. Tenn embraced his waist with legs and let his tail explore the backside of his lover. Sweet moans escaped his mouth with every hit to the spot that made him see stars. Even though the pace was quite relaxed, he didn’t feel like hurrying Riku up. It was perfect like this, when he could enjoy the closeness and intimacy with his beloved. For a moment that felt like eternity, they were connected body to body, soul to soul, just like it should’ve always been. After some time though, Riku started moving faster, probably getting closer. Tenn entangled his fingers in the red strands and pulled him closer for a kiss. They both moved more fervently, chasing their climax yet never separating the kiss for long. Finally, as they broke up the kiss, Riku looked into Tenn’s eyes, his gaze filled with endless love and adoration.

\- I love you…

Those simple words brought him over the edge. Tenn came with Riku’s name on his lips, not holding back even a bit. Riku also came, crying out his lover’s name. As sweet boneless feeling settled in, he moved away stray strands of hair from Riku’s forehead. The boy flopped onto him, too tired to move. Tenn immediately went for checking his breathing. Although pulling out wasn’t pleasant, he moved Riku to the side and helped him lay down in easier position.

\- Thank you, Tenn-nii… You are amazing…

Tenn laughed shortly at this and started petting Riku’s ears. His tail was swishing to the sides, almost like a dog’s wagging but with more fluff.

\- I’m aware of that. Do you want to sleep now? It’s still early…

\- It was a pleasant wake up… But a nap sounds great…

\- Fufu~ Then let’s rest for longer.

Hugging each other closely and entangling their tails together, they fell back asleep. 


End file.
